uncapturedspiritsfandomcom-20200213-history
Deolaya
Deolaya is an unaffiliated lupe; her mate is Solaires, though they've been estranged for some time. She has several children who are not on particularly good terms with her: Phoebe, Insolito and Pree. There's also a second litter out there somewhere that probably doesn't remember her well enough to hold much of a grudge. She's not in the prime of her life anymore, but she continues to be very beautiful: elegant proportions, dainty paws and face, a sparkling-white coat with delicate, speckled silver markings at her ankles, neck and tail, and (I hate to say it) luminous, baby-blue eyes. She is an unrepentant homewrecker and boy-ruiner. History Laya and her twin brother, Tui, had a pretty rough home life growing up. Their mother raised them alone, and she had so many of her own problems to deal with, she never did get that mothering thing down. Or even try to, in a lot of cases. Tui got the brunt of the neglect and dysfunction, but Laya learned very early on that caring for weak people is an anchor that will drown you. She found her escape route with boys: they treated her like royalty, offered her meals and a place to sleep, and it didn't take long for teenaged Laya to jump ship and start her own life. Of course, it kind of sucked for those poor lovestruck boys when their dream girl (always enchanting, and by turns ditzy, mischevious and sultry) suddenly disengaged and disappeared (or, infinitely worse for everyone, took up with someone they knew), but Laya's cardinal rule was self-preservation, and feeling guilty got in the way of that. Things kind of changed when she met Solaires. Here was the only lupe she'd met who could hold her attention and meet every strange twist of her personality with a corresponding quirk of his own. Though she refused to admit it, she was very in love with him, and he with her. Their tumultuous romance took a grisly left-turn when Solaires' demon (a lust demon, naturally) grew too powerful and attacked Laya, more than once, but they got it sorted out and went on almost as if nothing had happened, not quite settling down, but devoted to each other as completely as they were able. It was around this time that Laya bore a litter, of their little daughter Phoebe and two spotty cuckoo-chick pups, the results of a tryst with Jonsi: Insolito and Pree. Startled at those results, Laya blabbed a lie and assured her mate that spots ran in her family, and the bunch of them carried on, managing a slightly weird but happy period of familial harmony within the Nantika Clan. However, Solaires was separated from his family in their flight from the destruction of the clan, and that's when things took a sharp downturn for Laya and her children. Her successes in life had all come from her willingness to cut ties and look after herself, and that was a pretty awful philosophy to keep to while raising children. Still, she did the best she could: she dragged those puppies after her, charmed her way into group after group, boyfriend after boyfriend, and made sure everyone came along with her when the situation inevitably blew up in their faces. She didn't ''love ''the kids, exactly, though she knew enough to say she did. But she did try to take care of them, which was a serious compromise of her beliefs. Partly, perhaps, she knew that Solaires would need to see them if he ever found her again. The litter's childhood years were difficult, but things really came to a head when they reached adolescence. Pree in particular was unable to deal with her mother's selfishness, and the family suffered a period of terrible fighting that ended explosively one night, with Pree running off for good and her siblings following. Laya feels uneasy about how those last seasons went, but she mostly still just resents Pree for being such a bitch. Life is better now that her kids are grown and she's on her own again, but she's still waiting for her mate to find her, still waiting for her life to become good again.